


Booth with Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: After Booth Buddies, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I actually forgot I wrote this, I had a thought and had to write it, Mentions of Eclipsa, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Star is Queen Au, Suggestive Themes, aged up AU, take it before I banish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was hard to find time for each other. With Star trying to run Mewni and Marco in knight training. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just their schedules interfering with their love life.





	Booth with Benefits

It was hard to find time for each other. With Star trying to run Mewni and Marco in knight training. The most they got to see each other during the day was passing in the halls and at meals, since Star insisted on him joining her. They were working incredibly hard, but they both missed their best friend. 

It has been years since Marco moved to Mewni and Star became queen. Their romantic relationship was new in comparison but still important to maintain.The distance within the same grounds made keeping it up hard, especially in regards to the physical aspect.

They were young adults now. The idea of sneaking off to make out in broom closets wasn’t uncommon for the duo. Small touches and knowing glances across the table. They’d learned how to find the time between meetings and obstacle courses for each other. Many nights were secretly shared in the same bed for any kind of closeness.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just their schedules interfering with their love life. The pair had more unpleasant encounters with the castle staff than they’d ever admit. River had walked in on them once, and they’ve still yet to speak of it again. It felt like every time they managed to get alone, an emergency came up and ruined their plans. The magical adventures never failed to find them at the worst times.

It had been 2 weeks since they even got to see the other. Star was bored out of her mind on an interdimensional treaty mission. Marco was training on some of the worst terrains the cavalry could find for him so he couldn’t join her like he usually did. They barely even got to say goodbye before she left so there was no doubt that they were starting to get antsy without each other. It also wasn’t a surprise that, within minutes, nobody could find Star once she returned to Mewni. 

Marco waited for his girlfriend in the newest meeting place. They hoped that the tower would be safe. Nobody had been in there since Eclipsa left, people thought her magic would still be present. The only thing that remained of her was some writings on the wall. Star and Marco agreed that she would encourage their devious behaviour. 

It was still pretty run down but the boards on the windows were taken down to let in more light. The roots growing from the walls and floor were allowed to stay but without the thorns. There were still a few cracks in the walls, and the curtains draped across the ceiling. The cobwebs and critters had been cleaned up when they decided this was going to be their new hideaway. Most importantly, the view of the garden was still the same. They subtly replaced the bed a few weeks ago in preparation for their return today. The moonlight pooling across the floor and bed was beautiful.

Not as beautiful as say, the echo of Star’s shoes as she climbed the staircase. Marco turned to the doorway and is greeted with the view of his girlfriend leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and smile on her face. She hadn’t changed into her more casual clothes yet, which meant she had rushed here right from the portal. He wasn’t going to deny how much he liked the idea of her needing to see him so quickly.

“So Queen Star, how was your trip?” Marco began walking towards her.

“Boring without you there.” She pushed herself up with her shoulder and took a few steps herself, “How was training?”

“Intense, exhausting, lonely.”

He rested his hands on her waist, he took the time to revel in this moment with her. To just feel her, that she’s real. He could relax; this was their best hiding hiding place yet. He didn’t need to panic, nobody was going to interrupt them this time. She was absolutely breathtaking. He still couldn’t believe he gets to be in Mewni with her, to work with her, to defend her, to love her, to kiss her like she was the only thing in the world.

He takes a deep breath and lived in the moment for merely seconds before Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. 

“I missed you Marco.”

“I missed you too Star.” 

Their lips barely touched before they heard the sound of another set of shoes coming up the stairs. 

“Are you kidding me?” Marco hissed under his breath. 

Star buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her laughter, then pulled him to the center of the room by his hand. 

“You know I think that the curtains could be replaced.” Star held her hand up and pointed at the dark drapes of fabric. 

“What?” Marco looked around, “I guess so, but I don’t see what that has to do with-”

“Oh Queen Star! We’re so sorry to have interrupted.” came a voice from behind them. 

Marco turned to the doorway for a second time that night. A pair of familiar faces stood side by side, red in the face. They were two of the new squires. Marco didn’t know them enough to remember their names but he did know that he saw himself and Star in the duo. He had a hunch they were sneaking up here for the same reason he was. 

“No problem. We were just working on renovation plans. We were thinking of making this another guest bedroom. It has a lovely view of the garden at night, don’t you think?” said Star. 

“Yes, your highness.” The two nodded in unison. 

“But I do think it’s time we head back inside don’t you think Marco? We can’t keep the view all to ourselves.” Star tilted her head towards the door. 

“Yeah. We need to talk to someone about the drapes anyway.” Marco answered. 

“Enjoy the view you two.” Star smiled as she guided Marco out of the room. 

They rush to Star’s bedroom. He technically wasn’t allowed in here but as her personal knight, and boyfriend, many staff turn a blind eye. Marco sat on the bed as he watched Star change out of her large and complex outfit to a much more comfortable dress.

“Star why are you changing? Why don’t we just don’t-” Marco started.

“I have an idea.” 

“You do?” He shifts to the edge of the bed.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Star stuck her foot in her boot. 

“In the kitchen of the castle when I told you I was making you nachos? What does that have to do with anything? There are  _ way _ too many people in the kitchen Star.”

“No. Not that one. Think harder.” Marco looked at Star blankly. She sighs, “The photo booth! At the wedding. Remember?”

“Oh yeah!” 

“Yeah, remember how we got told that if we ever needed any more help, we knew where to find him?”

“Yeah?” the last syllable drawn out. 

“I think it’s time to ask for help.”

“Really? It’s been a while since we even saw the booth. Not to mention how small it is.”

“Do we really have a choice at this point?” 

Marco was never able to say no to Star. He took his scissors and cut a portal. 

“Your Majesty.” He bowed and gestured for her to walk through. 

She laughed and rushed towards the portal, grabbing his hand and pulling him in with her. 


End file.
